


Guinevere? As In The Guinevere?

by ezekiels



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor stop by Camelot and Rose spies Gwen across the courtyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinevere? As In The Guinevere?

Rose couldn’t take her eyes off of the woman in blue. She was beautiful, her dark hair flowing down her back and her dark skin glowing in the sunlight. She looked like an angel, smiling to herself as she walked across the courtyard -Camelot’s courtyard.

Rose smiled and shook her head.

Camelot.

She didn’t think she’d ever get use to travelling in time with the Doctor.

“Who’s she?” Rose asked the Doctor, nodding towards the woman.  
“Her?” the Doctor asked, glancing up from his psychic paper. He followed Rose’s gaze to the woman in blue and then glanced back at his psychic paper, his brow furrowing. “Oh, she’s Guinevere.”

Rose turned and gaped at the Doctor. “Guinevere? As in _the_ Guinevere.”

“Of course,” the Doctor said, shaking the psychic paper because it was malfunctioning -again. “How many Guinevere’s do you think hang around in Camelot’s courtyard?”

Rose looked back across the courtyard, staring at Guinevere. “She just doesn’t look like I imagined,” she said, watching Guinevere walk up the steps and disappear through the large double doors into the castle.


End file.
